A Werewolf's Revenge
by Honeydewmelon56
Summary: Rumplestiltskin would never let Hook have the last laugh; especially not after hurting Belle. He wants revenge on Hook but Belle has her memories back and wants him to remain good. Getting both Belle and his revenge might just involve framing a certain werewolf...Takes place after "The Outsider" Captain Swan, Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I started this fic at the beginning of February and I never finished it, but then I had to write a mystery for school and I decided to continue this one and use it for the class. It got kind of sucky near the end of the story cause I had like a complete mental brainfart XD This is definitely not the best one I've written, but I always start them and never finish them, except this one which I had to finish. So I decided to post it! Reviews are appreciated also; it feeds the muse :) **

_**Chapter 1**_

Night blanketed everything around him, but the full moon was so bright it gave off an eerie glow. It was so silent; everyone was asleep at this hour. The cool night air felt good on his skin, after spending two days in the hospital. They couldn't have just released him an hour after the girl left, No they had to release him at midnight. Just to be sure. It's not like anyone cared what happened to him, they just didn't want to deal with _another_ murder. He limped on towards the marina, ignoring the pain in his ribs. He couldn't wait to just sit on his ship, and drink a bottle of rum. At least he had that to look forward too. His plan of revenge had failed; damn Belle had gotten her memories back and was now happily talking to her beloved about finding his son. 2 days that crocodile had been in pain from losing his love, as opposed to the many years he had been without Milah. He had his revenge, but was stupid enough to think that blasted crocodile wouldn't find a way to get Belles memories back. Now all he had to show for himself were some broken ribs.

He looked up at the full moon as he walked down a lonely alley. Suddenly he heard something, footsteps? He whipped his bruised head around, expecting to see someone standing there. _Your being paranoid _he thought to himself and continued walking. _Footsteps._ He heard them; they were not just a figment of his imagination. He stopped walking and turned around. "Who's there? Show yourself!" he shouted in to the nothingness. He held up his Hook arm, forgetting that it was just a stub. He realized Emma still hadn't given his Hook back to him. "Emma, love, is that you? If you wish to see me, you don't have to sneak up on me in the middle of the night" he said flirtatiously. _HOOOOW-OOOOOO!_ He spun around himself and spat out "what in the bloody hell was that?!" and realized, the noise was loud. It was close. He slowly, cautiously, stepped near where he heard the sound and could hear faint growling. He looked behind a dumpster and saw it. And it saw him. No one could hear him scream as it pounced.

**Earlier that day…**

Rumple sat outside in the waiting room of the hospital tapping his cane on the floor impatiently. "What is taking so long!" he growled. "Calm down gold, Whale just needs to make sure of a few things," Emma said calmly, and went back to reading her magazine. "I saw her last night when she got her memories back, I don't understand why I can't see her _now_" he said impatiently, just about to push past Emma and go in there himself. He got up out of his chair and was about to storm in there when Belle came running out of the room, huge smile plastered to her face. They ran up to each other and embraced in a hug, Belle kissing him softly. "I'm so glad you remember me!" Rumple said happily. He turned away from Belle, her arm draped around his shoulders, and looked at Emma. She put the magazine down on the table as Rumple said mildly angry "where is Hook?" Belle got a pained look on her face. _Not this again! _She thought. Emma stood up and said "do you really think I'd be so stupid as to let out Hook when I knew you would be here?" Rumple opened his mouth to say yes but Emma cut him off "don't answer that. Now take Belle on a magic carpet ride or whatever the hell it is that you do, but don't do anything you'll regret" Rumple got a dark smile on his face "oh no dearie, I wouldn't regret killing Hook" he said softly. Belle tugged at his shoulder, gesturing it was time to leave.

"I'll be right back!" Belle said, pecking Rumple's lips with a short kiss before she got up to leave. Rumple stared at his food, deep in thought, plotting revenge. _Poor bell; Locked away in that hospital for two days, sad and alone. Hook needs to die. Belle would hate me. No one ever said not to hurt him…but how do I do it without her knowing? _"But I'm worried!" ruby said loudly, interrupting Rumple's thoughts. "You'll be fine" said snow. "It's not me I'm worried about" ruby said, wiping down the counter and swinging the rag over her shoulder. "I can't believe I was so careless as to _lose_ my cloak!" "It's going to be all right" said snow calmly. "It's not! I'm a _werewolf_, snow. And It's a full moon tonight, what if I hurt someone?" ruby said worriedly. Rumple leered on, listening to every word she said. "I'm back!" chimed belle, returning to her seat. Rumple stopped listening to ruby and continued on with his date, all the while pondering an evil idea that swirled around in his twisted mind.

Ruby's head throbbed. It felt as if there were a million little drummer boys inside her head, pounding, banging, to get out. She opened her eyes to find herself sleeping on the pavement and sat up. She rubbed her head "what happened last night?" she mumbled. She stopped rubbing her head and realized, her hands were covered in blood. Looking down at herself, she saw there was blood all over her clothes. "No, no, no, no, no! What did I do last night?!" She could hear the charming family close by, but couldn't see them. And that's when she turned around. There, lying next to her was the blood-spattered body of Captain Hook. Ruby let out a bloodcurdling scream. Emma, snow, and charming came running from around the corner and down the alley. Ruby, paralyzed in fright about having done this again just sat and looked on in utter horror.


	2. Chapter 2

**Captain Swan in this chapter! Squee 3 And Thanks to all the people who reviewed, favorite, followed, it means a lot :) also, does this format look better than the first chapter? Ya know, having the little paragraphs instead of big ones this time? Tell me what you think of the chapter :) And, I forgot this last chapter but here it is now: I own nothing in this story; everything belongs to the writers of Once Upon A time. And usually people put a funny thing to go along with that disclaimer but I can't think of anything. So…yeah. Happy Easter! **

_**Chapter 2**_

The moment Emma saw him, lying there, bloody, mangled, motionless, her heart shattered into a million pieces. She didn't know why it had shattered but it was as if her heart was a bomb, and seeing him had lit the fuse. She screamed out "NO!" And it was a piercing scream, enough to make Ruby's stomach twist even more. Emma ran over to him, her hand ghosted over his lifeless body. "Hook!" She cried out, hot tears streaming down her pale face.

OoOoOoOoOoO

They were loading Hooks body into the ambulance, he was barely alive. Emma's face red and sticky with salty tears looked at him lying there unconscious. Seeing him there, so helpless, so vulnerable, almost made her forget all the things that he had done. Almost. _Control yourself Emma _She thought and snuffled back tears.

Ruby, still in shock, sat atop the hood Emma's car. "I'm so sorry! I can't believe I did something this horrible!" she cried out.

Snow tried comforting her, to no avail. "Remember last time something like this happened? It looked like you did it, but it turned out to be Charmings father!"

"But I woke up next to the body! Emma, lock me up! I deserve it…" Ruby held out her wrists for Emma to handcuff them.

"Mary Margaret has a point, you could have been framed. It's not exactly uncommon in this town" Emma said, fighting to hold back the urge to burst into tears. _Why is this affecting me so much? It's not like it was someone I _care _about…I don't care about Hook. _

"Why don't you have some tea, Charming will take you back to grannies" Snow said. Ruby hopped off the car and walked sullenly towards Charming.

"Are we sure it wasn't her?" asked Emma.

"Worry about that later, Emma what's going on with you? You practically broke into pieces when you saw Hook" Snow said, gesturing for Emma to come lean next to her.

Emma walked over and leaned on the hood of the car and said defensively "oh please! I did not break into pieces, it was just Hook"

"You seemed really upset; your face is still red from crying"

"For the last time, I do not give a damn about Hook, we hate each other" Emma said, kind of remorsefully, as if she hadn't meant one word of it. She knew in her heart she hadn't meant it so she got up and walked away without saying another word.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Is he going to be alright?" Emma worriedly asked dr Whale. "Right?" Emma didn't know why she was at the hospital to check up on Hook, no one ever came to check on him when he was in the hospital…yesterday. _Poor Hook, he had just been released last night! Whoa, where did that thought come from? I'm not sorry for him._

"Yes, no broken bones or anything, just a lot of blood loss. He might be in quite a bit of pain from the gashes but otherwise fine" dr Whale said.

"Can I see him?" Emma asked. She immediately regretted her question. _I don't want to see him; he is nothing but a lowlife pirate that doesn't care about anything but revenge. _

"He's still sleeping but you're welcome to go in there"

Emma stepped into the hospital room and saw Hook fast asleep. There wasn't as much blood now, but the cuts were still as deep as she'd ever seen. Emma sat down in a chair next to him and said "damn you Hook, you have to stop ending up here! I've been worried about you…I care about you…" she admitted. She would never say that to his face, or he would never stop bothering her until the end of time. But he was asleep, she allowed herself to feel sorry for him. She brushed his hair out of his marred face, cupping her hand around the cheek that wasn't scratched. Emma closed her eyes and whispered "I'm so sorry" but her eyes shot back open when she felt him stir.

Hooks eyes opened slightly, Emma immediately pulled back her hand. Out of embarrassment, she covered her face with her hair and refused to meet his eyes.

"Do my ears deceive me or did I just hear you say that you're worried about me? Emma swan, the woman whose walls are impenetrable, cares about a devilishly handsome pirate like me? It can't be!" Hook said with his classic smirk.

Barely alive, yet still could make those annoying comments that did so well to get under her skin. "You heard what I said?" Emma asked nervously, not making eye contact with him. His smirky smile got so large; it must've hurt the scratches on his cheek. Emma took that as his answer and asked, embarrassed, "Are you ever going to let me forget this?"

Hook changed the subject; Emma knew already what the answer was to her own question, "what do I owe the pleasure of your beautiful face being the first thing I see this morning?"

Emma closed her eyes and sighed. She tried not to think about it, she tried to deny it, but she did care about him. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes "I…uh…" Hook looked at her as if he knew what she was going to say but wanted to put her through the torture of saying it anyway. "I care about you, ok? I admitted it. Happy?"

He looked straight at her, and annunciating the word, he said flirtatiously "very,"

"You're never going to stop pestering me now are you?" Emma said, annoyed, and rolled her eyes.

Hook was surprisingly taken aback by her question. He reached out his good hand, grateful that it wasn't chained to the bed this time, and took her hand. "no love, don't think of it as pestering, think of it as trying to break down those walls" Emma was surprised by the lack of smirk in his voice, he sounded almost like a real person. He no longer had the smug look on his face; it was a real smile, something he rarely used. Emma looked into his deep blue eyes and leaned in towards him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ya'll are gonna hate me :) **

**_Chapter 3_**

He wasn't really _that _bad, he had almost forgiven her for chaining him up on the beanstalk by now, and he could have killed Belle but didn't. He had given Rumple the chance to regain Belles love, maybe Emma should give him a chance…no! What was she doing?! Her face was close to Hooks, just a few inches apart when she realized and pulled back. She swore she could hear him curse under his breath, but she didn't dare look at him. _How could I have almost done that?!_ Emma thought to herself. Blushing, she tried to distract from the awkwardness she had created between them.

"W-why don't I play sheriff for a minute," her voice wavering, "can you tell me about when you were attacked"

"Whatever you say, love" Hook said bitterly, glaring at her.

_Great, he's pissed about me not kissing him._ Emma looked at him, brushed some hair out of her face and managed an apologetic smile.

Hook sighed, "They released me from the hospital around midnight; I was walking back to my ship when I heard something behind me. I went to go see what it was and it attacked me. The last thing I remember was teeth, fur, and snout" he said, cringing at the memory.

"We think it might not have been ruby, she might have been framed"

He looked at her with an "Are-you-kidding-me?" kind of look, "that was my first time seeing one, but I'm pretty sure it was a werewolf"

"Maybe someone just dressed up in a werewolf costume?" Emma said, desperately searching for answers. _Yeah, it was just someone in a cheap costume. _

"Actually no," Emma turned around to see Whale at the doorway, "this was far more than just a costume, and we found some hair samples on the body,"

Hook glared at Whale and snapped, "I'm very much alive you know you don't have to talk about me like I'm dead" Emma could see he was not in the best of moods.

"As I was saying, we found hair samples that look like real wolf hair" Whale continued, "we will get the DNA results back in a day or so, but-"

Emma cut him off, "it _looks _like real wolf hair? Tell me when you get the DNA results back, I'm not blaming ruby for this just because it _looks_ like real wolf hair"

Hook couldn't help but smile. _Oh Emma, always feisty. _Dr Whale walked out of their silently, not saying another word. "Well, aren't you just putting everyone in a good mood today?" Hook said sarcastically.

"Shut up" Emma said. _I can't believe I almost kissed him! _She thought as she walked out.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Is he alright?" ruby asked Emma as she walked in.

"Unfortunately" Emma replied bitterly. They met at granny's diner, about to go in and see where ruby was locked up when the full moon rose.

"I take it, it went well" snow said sarcastically.

Emma sighed. "As well as it gets with Hook"

Charming, not wanting to talk more about that bastard, Hook, changed the subject, "where were you locked up ruby?"

ruby pointed to the back room, "the storage room, it has stainless steel doors so I thought it would be strong enough to hold me in there so I wouldn't …" her voice trailed off, she looked close to tears.

"when we go down there I'm sure the door will still be in perfect shape, which will mean you didn't escape and hurt Hook," Snow gave her a sympathetic look, ruby grabbed her cocoa that she was drinking and they went into the back room.

"Through that door" ruby said. Charming opened the door and they all crept down the dark staircase into the basement. It gave off an eerie feeling, dark and damp, but then again all basements did. Piling into the dank room, charming felt along the bare cement walls and flicked on a light switch. Ruby let out a short, high pitched scream. Her cocoa slipped out of her hands and fell to the ground with a loud shattering _crash!_ The metal door that belonged to the storage room now had a gargantuan hole in it. a hole big enough for a werewolf. It was ripped to shreds almost; there were claw marks slashed along the inside too. They stared at it for a second in shock, there was not going to be an easy way to explain _this._

"I did do it!" ruby said in a sad voice, "Emma, lock me up. There's no point in trying to prove it wasn't me"

"There's probably a perfectly reasonable explanation for this" said Emma even though she couldn't help but feel like it _was_ ruby that did it.

"Look at that hole! That wasn't caused by a human, it was made by _me_. Just lock me up! I was the one who hurt Hook; we need to make sure I never do that again!" Emma pulled out her out her handcuffs and walked over to ruby.

"Emma! You can't do this, it surely wasn't ruby!" snow said.

"I'm the sheriff of this town, I can't just let her go free because we _think _ she's innocent, remember what happened last time we thought she attacked someone?" everyone thought of the angry mob that had stormed the town, out to kill ruby. Snow shivered.

"Ok, but just because there's evidence against her doesn't mean she did it. We need to keep trying to prove her innocent" Emma nodded and sullenly slapped the cuffs onto ruby's wrists.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Slam! _Snow backed away just in time before the door could hit her in the face.

"Hey!"

They had shut the basement door in her face, and left her standing on that dark basement step. She reached for the handle, but it wouldn't budge. She was trapped.

"Let me out!" She yelled.

She could hear them talking just outside the door, there was no way they couldn't hear her.

"I'm in here! Let me out!" snow screamed, banging her fists on the door.

Nothing seemed to work! She backed up, ready to charge at the door and break it down but when she came running, the door opened sending her running straight into Charming's arms.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

"Yes, but I was trapped down there"

"Mary Margaret, why didn't you just yell out that you were trapped?" Emma asked.

"I did! I was screaming at you guys; don't tell me that you didn't hear that"

"We didn't hear a thing" Charming said.

"Ruby do you know anything about this?" Emma asked.

"No, we just use the basement for storage; we hardly ever go down there otherwise" Ruby answered. "Strange…"

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Hi henry" snow said as her, charming, and Emma entered the apartment.

"Hi" henry said half-heartedly, his eyes glued to the TV screen.

"Hey kid! Whatcha watching that's got you so entertained you can't say hi to your family?" Emma said as she went to make a pot of coffee. She needed it; it was hard seeing snow's face when she locked ruby up.

"A Scooby doo episode" henry said.

"I feel like I'm in a Scooby doo episode" Emma muttered.

Henry looked at her, that comment had piqued his interest. "Is there a suit of armor that came to life and is walking around town? Or is there a vampire flying around, wreaking havoc? Or is there-" Henry said, definitely excited.

Charming cut him off, "whoa there henry, were just trying to clear ruby's name"

"And find out who attacked Hook!" Emma blurted out, receiving surprised glances from everyone.

"What happened?" henry asked, running over and sitting at the counter.

"There was a full moon last night and either ruby attacked Hook, or someone is trying real hard to frame her" Emma said.

"But were sure it wasn't ruby, right? She wouldn't do something like that" Snow said.

"So you're trying to solve a werewolf mystery? Cool!" henry said, "Can I help?" he added.

Emma laughed, "We would love the help kid, but it's becoming real hard to find evidence that it _wasn't _ruby"

"But were not giving up" Snow said.

"Let's think, who would want to hurt ruby?" charming said.

"You mean, who would resort to almost killing someone to hurt ruby" Emma said. Her, snow, and charming, all exchanged glances.

"That would leave only Regina," henry looked at Emma when snow said that, "or Mr Gold" Charming added.

Emma got a worried look, "I don't think it's a good idea to confront Regina about this…besides, why would she want to hurt ruby?"

"Guys!" henry blurted out, "did you say it was Captain Hook that was attacked? Maybe whoever it was wasn't out to hurt ruby. Maybe they were out to hurt Hook"

"Which would mean it was gold that attacked him!" Emma said. She tousled henrys hair, smiled, and said "wow kid, you really are helping!"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Emma, charming, and snow stormed into the small pawn shop, the bell at the top of the door ringing as they came in. "gold! Where are you!" Emma shouted.

Rumple emerged from the back room, fake smile plastered to his face. "Hello miss swan, having a family outing today are we?" he said, as if he didn't know what was going on.

"Cut the crap gold, we know it was you who attacked Hook" Emma said.

"Miss Swan, you don't have any evidence to prove it was me, because hating him is not evidence. And I do believe that there _is _evidence that points you in the direction of that she-wolf" he said.

"Don't call her a she-wolf!" snow snapped.

"And while hating him isn't evidence; you want revenge on him for shooting belle, which is what we call motive" Charming said.

Emma got out her handcuffs. "Hands behind your back"

Rumple was not pleased by this. "Miss swan, on what grounds do you have to arrest me?" he snapped, bitterly. This was getting dangerous, an angry rumple could literally mean 'off with their heads'.

"Sadly, I can't arrest you, but I can at least take you in for questioning" Emma said. _Bring! Bring! _Emma's phone rang. "What?!" she snapped as she answered the call. Everyone looked at her, listening to her side of the conversation. "I'm kind of busy at the moment! I'm about to arrest Gold, what could be more important?" She said. She waited a moment while whale was talking before getting a sickened look on her face. "Oh" she choked out. She must've heard something big. Snow and charming gave her questioning looks as she laughed nervously and said "um…it appears the hair found at the crime scene is 100 percent real wolf hair"

Rumple flashed a sardonic smile. "Well then, I do believe you owe me an apology miss swan" He said, enjoying her discomfort.

She said sternly before walking out, "I don't know how you did it, but I will find out. We're going to prove it was you"

**Thanks for all the reviews! :D The more reviews, the faster I write. The beginning was all I really liked about this cause It got kind of sucky towards the end cause I had to incorporate the whole 'mystery' aspect of it, I soz :3 and sorry that Ruby was a bit OOC. haha I made Emma and hook not kiss; you were expecting them to, weren't you? Im evil like that, Cora's ghost must have my heart! :O**


	4. Chapter 4

**Long time, No post! Sorry for the wait, I have like massive writers block :/ and I am suuuuuper busy but I just wanted to get something out to the few of you that follow this fic! Its reeeeeal short and kinda just filler…but it buys me time to write more :3 **

**_Chapter 4_**

The next morning Emma walked into the kitchen to find Snow and charming making breakfast.

"Good morning" Emma said, sleepily; then yawned.

"Sleep well?" Snow asked.

"Not at all, I was up all night trying to figure out this case"

"So that means you still believe it wasn't ruby?"

Emma scoffed. "Come on, its Gold. He would do anything to hurt Hook"

"But how do you think he planted real wolf hair at the crime scene? Or got ruby to wake up right next to the body?" Charming asked, coming over to the counter and setting down a plate of pancakes.

"Easy. Rumple drugged ruby and dropped her body off next to Hook" Emma said.

"wolf hair?"

"not so easy. I don't think he could have used magic to make wolf hair-" Emma was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Snow opened it and saw archie at the doorway. "oh, hello archie!" snow said cheerfully.

"um, dont be concerned or anything but I just saw Grumpy storming off towards Golds shop and he looked pretty angry" Archie said nervously. Snow looked Apprehensively at Charming and Emma, and then back at archie.

"We'll be right there" she said calmy, in her usual sweet-as-sugar voice. Archie left and Emma said "Seems we cant catch a break, the case will just have to wait I guess"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Grumpy stormed into Rumples pawn shop, The charming family following close behind. "Alright you monster! Tell me what you did with my other tools?!" Grumpy shouted angrily, holding up his ax hoping to intimidate Rumple. However, rumple was not fazed by this.

he pushed belle behind him and said, "I don't have your tools dwarf. But I will advise you that if you ever call me a monster in front of belle ever again-" He was interrupted by the charming family bursting in through the door to the shop. Grumpy spun around, nearly grazing charmings face with his ax. Snow gasped at the near miss, Charming carefully pushed the ax away from his face and said "Woah there! put the ax down please"

"not until that _beast_ tells me what he did with my tools!" Grumpy said, glaring at Rumple. Rumple's face tightened into an angry expression and he lunged for the dwarf. Belle grabbed his arm and pulled him back, giving him a 'your better than this' look.

"what makes you so sure he was the one who took your tools?" Snow asked, Stepping out from behind charming.

"he took my ax before, I just got it back a few days ago!" Grumpy said.

"Why would I have a use for your tools?" Rumple asked, annoyed.

"To annoy me!" grumpy spat, swinging the ax at him.

"Grumpy!" Snow snapped.

Charming grabbed the ax from the dwarf and said "I'm pretty sure you just misplaced your tools somewhere; and snow, Emma, and I have more imporatant problems to deal with right now, so can you wait before you attack him?"

"but he stole my tools! I know he did!" Grumpy said, sounding like a little kid.

"We have bigger things to deal with right now, Dwayne" Emma said.

"like clearing Ruby's name for example" Snow piped in.

"And finding out who hurt Hook!" Emma blurted out. Everyone gave her a quizzical look at how concerned she sounded.

"it was probably him" Grumpy mumbled, gesturing towards Rumple. Rumples hand started to twist into a magic choke hold, but belle affectionately put her hand over his to try and calm him down.

"We will find your tools grumpy" Emma said exasperatedly as they led the dwarf out of the pawn shop.

OoOoOoOoOoO

That night, Emma was about to drink her coffee when he heard a knock against the door. She groaned loudly and set the mug down. "if this is another case, I am going to punch someone in the face" Snow chuckled at that. Emma went to go open the door and saw A delivery boy stood at the door with a small package and a clipboard.

"delivery for Swan comma Emma" he said, looking down at the clipboard.

"I would be Swan comma Emma" she stated, the delivery boy handing her both items he held.

"just sign here" he said. Emma did as she was instructed; but her eyes wandered off to look at the previous orders on the list. _Gold; an order of $5000_ was the last order before herself. _$5000? What could he possibly buy for five thousand dollars? _"excuse me", Emma looked up at the boy, "do you know what he ordered?" She placed her finger down, pointing to Rumple's entry.

"sorry, it came in a box. I just delivered it" the boy said, taking back the clipboard and leaving the doorway.

"what do you think it was?" snow asked from the living room.

"I don't know, but finding out might be the key to solving this case!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I REALLY don't like this part! I hate how stupid the thing that solved the mystery was…Omg am I that stupid? It was just super bad. I hate how I ended it off. I hate how I could've stretched it out further, it felt waaaay too rushed, but I'm using this for my English assignment…which was due…and I do like Rumbelle, I really do! Their paragraph just kinda…happened. Whatever, enough of me ranting, just read and laugh at my horrible writing. :P**

**_Chapter 6_**

"How did I get myself involved in this?" Emma asked, cautiously stepping through the old cabin, brushing dried dead leaves out her path with her foot.

"Because you're the town sheriff; it's your job" Charming answered, looking around.

Emma explored the old cabin; the windows were old and cloudy, the glass had started to drip slowly down; a sign of age. One was shattered, jagged pieces of stray glass lie strewn across the floor. The wallpaper had grayed and started to peel, giving off an eerie aura. That complaint about ghosts was starting to seem less crazy.

"Ah!" Snow screeched, bumping into a stuffed boars head hung on the wall.

"if I get eaten by that thing I'm blaming you" Emma said, looking at charming.

"That thing is creepy" snow said, backing away from it.

"And it's a real boar?"

"Yeah, it looks like whoever lived here was a fan of taxidermy" said charming.

"Taxidermy? Are you serious?" Emma said incredulously, looking up at the creature on the wall.

"Yeah, I heard you can make a lot of money from these types of things" Charming answered.

Emma thought of the order from gold she saw the night prior to today. "How much money? Like…5000 dollars?"

"No not with just the head of an animal like this, that kind of money would need to be of a pelt of something"

Suddenly, Emma had a realization. These were real animals with real hair, thus they had _real _DNA. Emma said, "You mean, like a wolf pelt?"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Emma inserted the screwdriver into the lock, twisting and wriggling it to get it to fit into just the right position to unlock the door. This brought back memories of her days as a thief.

"How do know how to do this?" snow asked.

"Long story" Emma said.

_Click! _The screwdriver had opened the door to them and they were now free to enter. As long as they didn't get caught. They cautiously stepped into Rumples house; looking around for the door to the basement. They had reasoned that that was the most reasonable place for him to hide a wolf pelt; besides, where else would someone hide something like that?

"I found it!" Charming whispered, standing beside a door. They crept down into the dark, dingy area and started searching.

The spinning wheel was on the left next to a basket full of golden thread (of course) and there was a table full of bottles of weird liquids (presumably potions) and a small window near the ceiling. Emma wandered into a far corner of the basement and found a lump of matted, blood-stained fur. She held it up and snow and charming came over to see the head of a wolf on it also.

"It wasn't ruby!" Snow said cheerfully.

Emma replied with, "And now we have proof!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Belle walked over and gave rumple a kiss. "What was that for?" he asked happily.

"To thank you. I know it's been hard not to…ya know, kill anyone…especially hook. I'm really glad your beginning to turn good again, I always knew there was some good left in you" Belle chirped and smiled.

Rumple extended his arms to embrace her when the charming family burst in, Emma carrying the wolf pelt. Rumple froze up when he noticed, belle looking quizzically at it. The three charming's stood in the middle of the shop, large smirks on their faces. Rumple looked as pale as a vampire.

"Ruby's innocent" Emma said, enjoying this moment of truth.

Belle walked over and examined the bloody wolf pelt draped over Emma's outstretched arm. She stroked the fur and looked down at the blood on her hands.

Sounded a bit queasy, she choked out the words, "is this hooks blood?"

Rumples heart nearly broke looking at her saddened face and he said "I don't need to answer to you"

"Actually, you do" charming said.

"Rumple…what did you _do?!" _Belle sounded close to tears.

"He hurt hook and left strands of this wolf hair at the crime scene, that's why the DNA results were 100 percent real, and he drugged ruby and left her next to hook, and you soundproofed the basement at grannies so you could smash up the storage room with Grumpy's tools so ruby would wake up and think she did it. it was a smart plan actually, we' were just smarter" Emma explained.

Belle turned to rumple, her face was a mixture of sadness, shock, and anger. "I can't believe you did this!" She shouted, and punched his shoulder, knocking him backwards a few steps. "Not only did you almost kill someone, _you lied about it!_"

Rumple extended his arms to comfort belle but she knocked them out of the way and huffed. "He deserved it belle" Rumple tried to explain.

"I don't care if he deserved it! That doesn't make it right!"

"You said not to kill him; you never said anything about _hurting_ him"

Belle looked at him. _Unbelievable! _"Don't ever talk to me again" she said sadly, and stormed out of there. All rumple could do was watch.

"Back so soon?" whale asked Emma as she walked in.

"Yeah, this place is becoming my second home" Emma said. Whale chuckled. "Finished with the case, I came to tell hook"

"Right in there" Whale pointed to a room.

Emma walked over to the door, looking in on the injured pirate lying there in the hospital bed. "Hey" she said as she entered.

Hooks face instantly brightened when he saw her. "Hello love, back already? You just can't stay away, can you?" He said flirtatiously.

Beaten to all hell, and he could still flirt like it was nothing.

"You must be happy."

He grimaced as he touched the deep scratches on his cheek and said, less flirtatious, more bitter, "I've been better"

"I meant you should be happy."

Hook smirked and said "I'm happy now that you're here, love"

Emma rolled her eyes and giggled. Normally his comments would annoy her, but she actually _giggled._ Emma swan doesn't giggle. Ever. Or blush, like she was doing right now.

Hook noticed and smirked at her. "Ooh, is that blush for me? I'm glad you came all the way down here to show me it"

Emma's cheeks reddened with embarrassment. "No!" she snapped, "I…uh…came to tell you that I solved my case! It wasn't ruby who attacked you, it was your 'crocodile" Emma said.

A look of hatred crossed hooks face. "Surprise, surprise" he said through gritted teeth.

Emma, without thinking about what she was doing, put her hand gently over his to ease the tension. He looked at her strangely, and she pulled her hand back and waited for the inevitable innuendo he was about to throw at her. But he never did. He just smiled slightly, not a smirk, but a real smile.

Emma brushed some hair out of her face, "and I also came to give you a gift. Looks like you could use some cheering up" she said awkwardly.

Now, hook smirked. "I can think of some ways you could cheer me up" he said, and licked his lips seductively.

Emma gave him an "are-you-kidding-me?" look which he replied to with a smirk. Emma sighed and did something she never thought she would do. She leaned over and gave hook a soft, chaste kiss, surprising him.

"True loves kiss" he said.

"Keep dreaming buddy" Emma said as she got up to leave. But the only thought that was running through her mind was, maybe true love wasn't such a crazy idea after all.

**I know there is like sooooooo many other writers out there that are so much better at this than me, and I know I'm not the most eloquent, but thank you for reading&reviewing! It means a lot :) and if you want to see more fanfics, I have like 12 tucked away in my computer that I've started but never finished lol, but I can post them if you want! **


End file.
